Episode Guide Talk Page Archive 1
What season and what episode is that? 03:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC)23 03:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Guys, do you remember when Brian Griffin starts blackmailing Peter or Lois and says that if they don't do something he will start rubbing his butt on the carpet?And he actually does start rubbing his ass on the carpet, going in circules.. lol...I'm trying to remember but can't. Does anybody know? You're probably thinking of North by North Quahog. Brain rubs his butt in Tom Tucker's carpet when he refuses to listen to him about Jake getting Chris in trouble. Model Misbehavior had Brian get worms but he hid it from Peter and Lois. Stewie put him to work for the medicine money. --Buckimion 04:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) help for school lol ok i need to know about him his job how long he with to school did he finish how old he is dose he know how to speak french ? Can you put together a coherent sentence in English? 'He' who? --Buckimion 18:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) well im doing to this for school and i need to know about peter lol sorry did not see i did not write who. but i need to know if he speaks french and about his job and how old he is. did he finish school and did he go to trade school or something. There is no indication in the English version that Peter speaks French. (Although Family Guy has been dubbed into French) In Screwed the Pooch, Peter was seen taking French lessons although it is unlikely he really learned anything. Peter has had a number of cutaway gags involving various jobs, mostly set up as jokes as they are too preposterous to be taken seriously. Peter did graduate upon completing the third grade which he somehow was advanced without passing in Tales of a Third Grade Nothing. There is no indication of trade schooling or any career building classes past the high school level. In The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou it mentions that Peter was 43 at that time. --Buckimion 19:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Why does is say "Family Guy TV series 1999-2012 Why does it say 1999 - 2012? is becouse the series will really end in 2012, becouse McFarlane decided it, the current contract with the actors or because YOU believe that the world will end in 2012!? :The current contract is set to expire after the 2011-2012 season. Family Guy is guaranteed to run new episodes until May 2012 and we assume nothing past that date. Seth MacFarlane had said at one point he planned to end the series then but has since retreated from that statement. (Oh, and everyone got the Mayans wrong; they were warning us about the MOVIE 2012. :P ) --Buckimion 21:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Thankyou fot the answer Buckimion, I assumed it was the current contract, I didn'nt really thought it would be the end. He's thinking about a feature film, right? :And yeah, you're right, I was warned, but I didn'nt listen, the world really ENDED the day I watched 2012. what episode? Peter and Lois are in the dark kitchen and instead of turning the lights on, they have little lights on their foreheads and when Lois starts talking to Peter, the beam of light goes down to her breasts instead to her face. In the background, Stewie is looking for the knife to attack Lois and the beam goes between her and the knife in the dark kitchen. What episode was this? It was so funny. ;0) : The episode you're looking for is E. Peterbus Unum. --Buckimion 11:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Why can't I edit the page I just found a airdate for "New Kidney in Town" so why can't I edit the Episode Guide? What is your source? NONE of the official guides are listing anything past reruns on December 26. People posting "guesses" or unofficial info is why non-registered users of this wiki are not allowed to post in this page. --Buckimion 19:39, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Missing episodes in box set! I have recently bought the Family Guy box set which contains every season. A mate of minetold me about an episode called Dial meg for murder which i have not seen. The problem is that i have watched every season quite a few times now and that episode is nowhere to be found. Secondly, after scrolling through the episode guide on the net its telling me that season 9 episodes is season 8, season 8 should be 7 and 7 should be fuckin 6. Dial meg for murder should be season 8 but its not on mine. WTF, any answers or have i completley missed something? Only the episodes though "Dog Gone" have been released in the box sets. I suspect you are an overseas buyer? Due to a screw-up by FOX marketing, after the show was canceled following the third season they issued the DVDs in season sets. After the show's return, they started only putting 12-14 episodes in each set but kept calling it a season which has nothing to do with the FOX broadcast season which is how we list them here which has NOTHING to do with the DVD "season" sets. For us here in the US, they were sensibly called "Volumes" instead of "Seasons". The next Family Guy box set, "Volume 9" in the US, "Season 10" overseas will have about 14-18 episodes, starting with "Business Guy" and possibly going right through "Road to the North Pole" in either April or May 2011. To be more precise, "Dial Meg for Murder" will be on the first DVD of the next box set to come out. --Buckimion 12:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) NewHere !!!!!! My Name is IWuzbornin1992, I'm 19 Years Old Click Right Here to Talk 22:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Season 10 Aww, great! Iknowfishfolk 19:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, come on! Iknowfishfolk 19:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Freakin' Garrison Kellior Supposedly there was a season 10 episode with this title. Is this an unproduced episode that was cancelled, one that was renamed before its release, or just some sick [bleep]'s idea of a joke? I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 12:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I believe that was further back and the title was changed to "Brian Writes a Bestseller". The title was submitted as an early script and wasn't changed at the last minute but during the production process before it became official. I can't find exactly what happened. --Buckimion (talk) 13:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Quagmire kidnaps Lois Aw come on! I've wanted to see this episode so badly! 22:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Refresh my memory-who exactly told people that this was an episode? And why? Long forgotten, but it turned out it was a fanscript that was registered in the copyright database so it fooled nearly everyone until further evidence showed up. --Buckimion (talk) 20:37, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Besides, he tried to seduce Meg already ("Quagmire and Meg"), so even if it was real it'd feel like retread whiff. Perhaps we should have a page for unproduced episodes (such as "Queer Is Stewie?") and ones which were severely retooled during production. I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 20:45, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Yet Another 'Which Episode' Question Hey guys I'm new here and i just wanted to ask which episode it was in which there was a cutaway to these two englishmen having a duel. Where one had a torso shaped like a doughnut and the other had a solid block torso. Thanks in advance MAK BAU5 (talk) 10:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC)MAK "Hannah Banana". See the pages for Sir Henry Giantholeinthetorso Wickenshire and Sir Joseph Broadfront. --Buckimion (talk) 10:40, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I just realised It's Family guy's fifteenth birthday next week. Pretty cool, huh? Can't believe it's been going on for that long. Phweet! --Buckimion (talk) 21:06, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows Joe arrested Brian in brian wallows and peter swallows There is no conflicting statement made & we use what is listed in the press releases unless such a thing occurs. --Buckimion (talk) 22:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Season 15 Excuse me guys, is Season 15 going to air next year in 2016? - Unsigned comment by JustinBoy160 That generally is how it works, unless you're on the funky UK system. --Buckimion (talk) 13:55, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Are you going to put Season 15 (2016-2017) later sometime in this year or maybe in 2016? - Unsigned comment by JustinBoy160 ONLY when we have episodes written for next year. --Buckimion (talk) 20:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) But is it confirmed for Season 15? 07:20, January 16, 2016 (UTC) As far as I know, when the Season 14 broadcasts finish, there are no more under contract. --Buckimion (talk) 11:22, January 16, 2016 (UTC)--Buckimion (talk) 11:22, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Season 16 Hey guys, is there going to be Season 16 which will air in Fall 2017 to Spring 2018 which will be after Season 15? - Unsigned comment by JustinBoy135 :See above. No contract news has been posted so as far as we know, any renewal will be decided at the end of this season. --Buckimion (talk) 23:26, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :Would it be awesome if the male characters except Chris and Stewie and Brain would shave all their hair except for the female characters in a episode titled 'A Lice Problem' where the male characters will shave off all their hair except Chris and Brian and Stewie and Lois and Meg and the other female characters in the Season 16 episode? You think that might happen? - Unsigned comment by JustinBoy135 :Who knows what the writers have up their sleeves. ~Curious Poker Chip 9:12 a.m. October 18th, 2016 (Pacific) Season 17 Hey guys, do you know if Season 17 will be airing on Fall 2018 to Spring 2019 after Season 16 is over? Um, hello! Do you guys know if Season 17 will be airing on Fall 2018 to Spring 2019 after Season 16 is over? --JustinBoy135 (talk) 21:10, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Maybe. Right now nothing has been announced, including new titles for next year. --Buckimion (talk) 02:13, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Really, if you go to List of Family Guy episodes in Wikipedia, there should be the 7 new titles for Season 17. Shouldn't the production code be GACXxx for Season 17 as well as it might have holdover FACXxx episodes on there? --JustinBoy135 (talk) 19:20, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Someone vandalized their page. Pau0038721998 given for "Grow Lois, Grow" doesn't even exist. I'm on top of things daily and get them often before Wikipedia. --Buckimion (talk) 00:24, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Edit: Everything after "The Unkindest Cut" on their list is fake. --Buckimion (talk) 00:29, December 8, 2017 (UTC) We know found out what the very first episode of Season 17 is called. That episode is called 'Girl, Internetted'. It may not be the Season 17 premiere episode though. Its production code for the upcoming episode 'Girl, Internetted' must be GACX01, am I correct? --JustinBoy082498 (talk) 22:43, January 6, 2018 (UTC) That isn't the first episode of the season, it is only the first known episode. Given that they were just doing a table read for it I would expect it in about a year....about episode 8-15 --Buckimion (talk) 13:59, January 7, 2018 (UTC) In the description of "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)" there is an "E" missing : "Smitten with her, h enters a show dog competition ..." Luca 12:35, September 1, 2018 (UTC) I just checked and it is there. Now go haunt another wiki so I can enjoy my weekend. --Buckimion (talk) 12:41, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Sorry if I am bothering you, but then my computer is wrong, because this is how the description appears to me. Have a good weekend. Lucafrehley 09:44, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Ok. I thought I made a mistake on the episode page itself. That was the official FOX press release that had a mistake. --Buckimion (talk) 11:28, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Um, actually, I meant that 'Girl, Internetted' must be the first production episode of Family Guy's sixteenth production season which is HACX01 as its actual production code number - Unsigned comment by JKBoy1998 Season 18 So, since there's three last episodes revealed such as 'Bri-da', 'Yacht Rocky' and 'Absolutely Babulous'. Does that mean there might be Season 18 coming out next year for the 2019-2020 season most possibly for these three episodes for next year? - Unsigned comment by JKBoy1998 Possibly. We usually start seeing new season titles around December, but Disney doesn't have any signs of pulling the plug soon. --Buckimion (talk) 23:36, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Well, I guess the production code for Season 18 might be JACXxx since Season 17's is already HACXxx. They'll probably skip the I just like The Simpsons did. Why did Family Guy skip G anyway? - Unsigned comment by JKBoy1998 No clue. Caught me off-guard as well. --Buckimion (talk) 00:38, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Wait! Isn't there supposed to be The Family Guy Movie coming out first either before or after Season 18? - Unsigned comment by JKBoy1998 No such thing was promised or mentioned that I'm aware of. A movie is finally in the works beyond talking about it, but it won't be completed for 1-2 years. --Buckimion (talk) 19:39, October 11, 2018 (UTC) So I'm assuming that the movie might take place sometime before Season 19 possibly? - Unsigned comment by JKBoy1998 Probably not. Maybe not even until after 2020. They've just barely gotten started on the script. ---- Oh well, there's a good chance that The Family Guy Movie might happen possibly in 2021 after Season 19's over then, right? - Unsigned comment by JKBoy1998 When it happens, we'll let people know. --Buckimion (talk) 15:13, November 10, 2018 (UTC) I'm surprised that there might be a Thanksgiving episode and a Christmas episode next year for Season 18. Do you think 'Disney's The Reboot' might be JACX01 and the Season 18 premiere? - Unsigned comment by JKBoy1998 I don't know. Most likely though, a leftover from this season will open things up next year. --Buckimion (talk) 17:12, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki